The Love Bet
by Pingu-Chan
Summary: Six Years have passed and there is a new pretear and the Leife knights are all older and wiser and are looking to love and be loved in return This is there story!Recently updated If you have read it before you should reread!
1. The Argument and The Bet

**_Disclaimer_:** I do **_not_** own Pretear in any way but if I did (tee hee hee).

Six years have passed since Himeno defeated the Princess of Disaster and a lot of things have changed. Himeno is no longer the Pretear and Hayate was no longer a Leafe Knight but they are happy with their decision. The new Pretear was a loud, in-your-face type of girl who was very similar to Himeno but also very different. The Leafe Knights are all older now and trying to find someone to love.

**In Miyuki's apartment:**

"Do you wanna practice again today Miyuki?" Goh asked as he walked around the mess in her apartment, she was the equivalent of fie college fraternity guys and that took years of practice. There were clothes all over the place but the kitchen was always clean.

"I don't really feel like preting with anybody right now. No offence but I kinda want to be alone right now." Miyuki said sadly as she ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair. She resembled Takako in many ways long dark hair but the only difference was that she had a warmth to her that drew people to her instead of pushing them away.

"What's wrong, babe?" Goh asked sweetly as he walked behind her.

"Goh please don't call me that… you know how hard it is for me to hear you say that… I am not ready for a relationship with anybody… plus I am the Pretear and you are a Leafe knight it's not supposed to happen" Miyuki sighed as she tried pushed her feelings for him out of her mind.

"It can happen. Look at Himeno and Hayate and they are happy with each other and their choice. It can happen if you want it to" Goh replied and quickly changed the subject. "So how is that work problem going?"

"It is getting better" Miyuki sighed. Recently she had been having problems with a coworker harassing her, calling her a pampered princess who really didn't need this job. But she was wrong she never went to her father for anything, but he never had a hard time bothering her.

"You haven't seen him recently have you?" he pushed the subject "You have seen him I can tell… why do you put yourself through this? We all think that you should stop putting yourself in these situations because we feel the aftermath and we hate to see you down like this. What did he do this time?"

_Flashback_

"_Miyuki I forbid you to see those boys ever again it is simply unfitting for a girl your age to be running around with a bunch of boys all day" Her farther yelled at her, pointing his finger at her blouse "and it isn't appropriate for you to wear such low cut shirts."_

"_You don't understand Father we are just friends that is it nothing more… and besides it is not like I like any of them as more than a friend" Miyuki yelled. "And my shirt is not low cut Daddy it is my work shirt, so if you have a problem talk to my boss." Miyuki replied "I know there is no use in fighting over this"_

"_That's a good girl. I knew you would see things my way" her Father smiled. "You are coming around young lady I am pleased."_

"_NO I DO NOT SEE THINGS YOUR WAY! These boys are the only friends I have… I don't want to be lonely… and I don't think that you want your only daughter to be lonely either" she yelled at him. "I hate the way you still treat me like I am five, I am almost a grown woman."_

"_You are right I don't want to see you be lonely but you have to find some female friends soon or I will have to cut off your allowance. And I know that we both don't want that to happen" Her dad said as he left. "And if you are such a grown woman start acting like it"_

_End Flashback_

"Like I said already WHY DO YOU LET HIM WALK ALL OVER YOU LIKE THAT?" Goh yelled at Miyuki. "You deserve better."

"Goh you just don't understand he is my _father_ I can't just forget about him or ignore him, he is paying for my school and car and apartment. I can't afford to just cut my ties with him My future is literally in his hands" Miyuki yelled. "Cutting him out would be like cutting off my hand I cant be without it"

"We can help you with that we are all willing to help. We all really care about you. Just let him go" Goh yelled back. "Trust us, trust me."

"Like I said you just don't understand because you don't have parents. None of you guys can understand, it is different for me. Always daddy's little princess, I wish I could do it but I cant" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Goh sat there and stared at the door _'What did I just do baka, baka, baka!'_ he yelled at himself and decided that he should go to work to get his mind off of what he just did, so he left for work.

**Later that day at Kei's work:**

"Kei why did I say such horrible things to him? Why was I so mean to him? He was just trying to help me." Miyuki cried in Kei's lap. "I just am so sick and tired of other people trying to live my life for me."

"If I know Goh as well as I think I do he probably lost his temper too" Kei said "but Mi-Chan the part that probably makes you the maddest is that you know he is right, we all see how you get after a visit with your "father" he only said that because he wants to see you happy we all do because you are our Pretear" he said as he stroked her head. "I feel the same way but I can understand how you feel."

"Thanks you always know what to say to make me feel better." Miyuki looked up into Kei's golden eyes. "I wish other people could see this side of you." Miyuki sniffled "So how are things with Mannen?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.

"They are exactly the same as the last time we talked" Kei replied sadly. "I simply can't talk to him about it, it is just to weird."

"Why don't you let him know how you feel, he is older now and it isn't gross and weird anymore" Miyuki joked. "Unless you want it to be."

"I will tell Mannen how I feel when you give Goh a chance, I know that you like him I can tell. Just give him a chance it could turn out really well you don't know" Kei told her.

"Fine it is a deal we tell them how we feel!" Miyuki stood up "but how will we know when the other has done it and how long do we have?" she asked.

"Well I think that two weeks is a good time and we will tell each other at the end of the two weeks if we did it or not." Kei suggested as he put out his hand "lets call it a bet."

"Fine it's a bet" Miyuki shook his hand and stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kei asked

"To find Goh and work out this whole mess!" Miyuki struck a pose "See ya Kei-Chan"

"See ya Mi-Chan" Kei waved her off _'what have I gotten my self into'_ he asked himself

_'This should prove to be great fun'_ Miyuki smiled at the thought.

Next chapter : What happens when Miyuki gives Goh a chance and What happens when Mannen finds out Kei's secret crush

**_Authors note:_** Thank you for taking the time to read my fic! **_Please Review_**.


	2. Confusion and Confessions

**Authors note: **Sorry it took me so long to update but I moved and got a new job so I have been kinda busy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretear or any of the Leafe knights

Miyuki ran to her apartment, and threw her stuff onto the floor, hoping to find Goh there, but much to her dismay he was not. She flopped down on her couch and put her head in her hands, and then she noticed a note on the table "what is this?" she wondered.

Gomen, we can talk about it later if you want to- Goh

'That is so sweet, maybe this will work after all. He'll probably be at work' she thought to herself, "I'll go and surprise him, but first I have to make a few calls." She got up and picked up the phone and dialed Shin's number, "Shin hey its Mi can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do." Shin asked

"Can you call Mannen and tell him to go to Kei's office to meet him at about noon." Miyuki told him. "Sure but don't let him know I asked you to do it."

"What do you have planned Mi-Chan?" Mannen asked

"You'll see soon enough, if all goes right." Miyuki said was a huge smile on her lips.

**Later at Kei's work-**

"Kei you wanted to see me?" asked a young man with white hair and purple eyes.

"I don't remember asking anyone to see me." Kei replied he sipped his earl gray tea as he turned around and became bright red "Mannen what are you doing here?" He asked as he chocked on his tea.

"Shin called me and said that you wanted to see me, don't you remember?" Mannen asked as he looked at his feet. "What do you want."

"Oh yeah I did" Kei said trying to play it off his embarrassment making a mental note to yell at Miyuki "Um… I wanted your opinion new game since you like video games, I thought it would help me out a lot."

"Are you sure that's it? I took off work because Shin said that Mi-Chan said that it was urgent" Mannen replied as he looked up and looked into Kei's golden eyes and started to blush and then focused on his shoes again.

'So she's behind all of this' Kei thought to himself ' what was that about? Was he blushing?' He had so many questions running through his head. "Would you like to go out and get something to eat to talk this over with?" he asked as he tried to clear his head.

"Sure can you leave work right now though?" Mannen asked trying not to sound uncomfortable "I thought that you had an important project to work on."

"Yes but when you can't figure something out I find it helpful to take a break if only for a short while." Kei told him. "What do you think about some ice cream I know a great place down the block"

"Sounds great, something to help clear the mind right?" Mannen finally smiled.

"Yes" Kei smiled back.

**Same Time at Goh's work-**

"Goh… are… you … in… there…I…need…to…talk…to…you!" Miyuki yelled out of breath in front of the café as she stopped and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Miyuki what are you doing here and why are you panting? Are you all right?" Goh asked as he rushed to her side to help her stand up.

"Yea I am fine, well I went to go see Kei and talk to him when I realized that…so I ran here as fast as I could and… Will you go out on a date with me?" Miyuki said in one breath as she looked into his eyes.

"Wait what did you talk to him about? And what did you realize?" Goh asked as he looked down at her. "WAIT…What did you just ask me?" Goh asked wondering if he heard her right. "What was the last question?"

"Will… you go out with me?" Miyuki said again "I didn't give you a fair chance, I think we should try dating." She stated as she finally caught her breath.

"Yea! I would love to, but why did you change your mind?" Goh asked very confused "You were hell bent on not giving me a chance."

"Well I was talking to Kei when I realized that I do like you and it was unfair of me to push you away like I did cause you were right about me when I see my dad and a lot of other things." Miyuki explained "and you really do care about me like you say you do, I need a friend before a boyfriend."

"So when is this date going to happen?" Goh asked as he held her hand.

"Whenever you want it to. It is all up to you." Miyuki smiled "I'm sure that whatever you pick it will be wonderful."

"How about tomorrow at five we go and have dinner and maybe see a movie?" Goh suggested "or we can do something fun whatever you want."

"That's great see ya then" Miyuki said but before she left she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. " I'm very excited."

'I don't know what happened to her but I like it' Goh thought to himself, 'I could enjoy this a lot more than I thought.'

"Goh get your lazy ass in here" his manager called "I don't pay you to stand there and look stupid, get to work!"

"Coming" Goh said raising his had to his cheek and smiling a huge smile.

**Authors note: **I want to thank all the people that reviewed this fic! It really is great to hear how you are doing! If you haven't replied shame on you shame on you -shakes fist angrily- If you want me to continue this Fic you should review!


	3. More confusion

Mannen and Kei were sitting contently at a local ice cream shop near Kei's work. Kei had asked Mannen to come with him so that they could "talk." Mannen like most sixteen-year-old teens were completely clueless to what was going on. Mannen ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream (he had learned from Himeno to order his own ice cream) while Kei ordered his usual Earl Grey Tea.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mannen asked while licking his cone to keep it from getting all over his work uniform.

" Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go and do something this weekend… go see a movie or maybe go see a play or something then maybe grab a bite to eat" Kei said nervously which was quite strange to Mannen because he had never seen Kei flustered.

"Yea some of the people that work at the shop with me told me about this new movie that is suppose to be really good" Mannen asked he paused for a second to try to manage his ice cream "it's called NANA, it is a live action movie based off a popular manga by a famous manga-ka. It is suppose to be a chick flick but even the manager liked it he said that it had really good music."

"Yes I have heard about it at work" Kei told him having finally regained some of his usual composure back "Do you know when it is playing?" He asked.

"I know that they have several showings on Saturday in the afternoon" Mannen said "I can look them up after work and let you know"

"That would be great" Kei muttered, "Oh my look at the time I really must get going… I have work to finish. I will talk to you later" He got up and walked back towards his work.

Mannen soon after also got up and headed back to the boutique that he worked at mulling over what had just happened in his head.

**_Later that day_**

After Mannen got off of work early and he had walked up a few blocks to Miyuki's apartment when he got to the third floor where her apartment was he rang the doorbell.

Miyuki was in the kitchen baking some cookies for the Leafe knights. She was covered in white flour from her black hair to her pink apron and socks.

Doorbell to the tune of Lucky Star

"Coming, I'm coming keep your pants on" Miyuki yelled from the kitchen wiping the flour on her hands and face onto a kitchen towel. When she got to the door she looked through the peephole. " Hmmm… Now let me see spiky white hair, big violet eyes, and a cranky look on your face… you must be"

"Mannen" he finished for her "now let me in."

Miyuki opened the door and let him in "Would you like some tea?" she asked while putting the kettle on the stove anyways.

"Whats wrong Mi-chan you never do this much baking unless something is wrong" Mannen asked as he looked over at the kitchen.

"What in the world are you talking about…I always do this much baking…" Miyuki said trying to avoid what was bothering her. "Now answer my questioon do you want some tea?"

"Yes some of that peach tea that you make would be perfect right now" Mannen told her but she didn't need to hear it she and all of the Leafe knights knew how good her tea was and told her all the time.

"Okay two cups of _Mi-Chan's Famous Peach Tea!_ Coming right up" she told him "so how was your day?" she asked to further avoid telling him what was on her chest.

"It was good but odd" he told her while he sat down on her couch and put his feet on the coffee table.

" How was it odd" she asked, as she pushed his feet off her table, but she already had a guess of what he meant 'Kei told him didn't he' she thought to herself and smiled.

"Well Shin told me that you told him that Kei wanted to see me, so I went to his office but he wasn't expecting me. So that was kinda weird then he took me out for ice cream and asked me if I wanted to hang out this weekend and go see a movie" he told her.

Miyuki had to stop herself from squealing out loud "Really what did you say to his propo… I mean question?" She asked as she sipped her tea trying to hide her grin.

"I told him yes that I would like to see this one movie so we are going to go this weekend. Do you want to come with us?" Mannen asked as he fidgeted with his cup.

"NO" Mi yelled as she jumped up "I mean I cant I kinda have a date with Goh this weekend… so I cant" she explained.

"When did this happen?" Mannen asked looking very confused "last time I saw you guys together you didn't seem to like him like that… you know what I mean" he told her while raising his eyebrows.

"Well Mannennnnn" she said dragging out his name " we both know how Goh's liked me for a long time and I never really tried to make it work out because I am the pretear and he is a Leafe knight … so I thought that I could give it a try because you know Hayate and Himeno are doing really well together so far and so are Sasame and Takako… so I might as well try it." She blushed as she sat back down.

"Yea that's cool. So what are you going to do?" Mannen asked trying to get tips on what he should do with Kei.

"I'm not sure yet but I think that Goh is going to cook me dinner then we might go and walk on the beach…but then you know how I feel about cheesy stuff like that. So we probably will end up getting fast food and then going to the arcade and doing DDR for a few hours." She told him.

"Maybe you should eat after you do DDR you know so it doesn't end up coming back up afterwards you know how you can get." Mannen suggested.

"That's probably a good idea" she told him as she continued to wipe flour off of her, when the doorbell rang "Coming" when she got to the door she looked out the peephole "hmmm…long blond hair, cute green eyes and pudgy cheeks. Short red hair, blue eyes and rosy cheeks… you must be"

"It's Shin and Hajime" they said in unison. They were wearing almost the same outfits they had worn years ago. Shin still wears overalls with a green shirt underneath it but it was short sleeved, and Hajime's clothes are almost the same but with out the brown patches on his pants.

Miyuki opened the door and hugged them. "My it has simply been too long since you guys have come to visit me" she pouted.

"Mmm… is that _Mi-Chan's Famous Peach Tea_ and peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies I smell" Shin asked

"Of course it is" Mannen told them "you know how she gets when she has something on her mind." He added once she was in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you doing here Mannen? Shouldn't you be at work?" Shin asked

"No asked to get off early today so that I could come and talk to Mi about something important but then you kids came over." He told them, every since he turned thirteen they were just "kids" but he was a "teen" so they were different.

"Don't call us kids. We aren't kids anymore I am 14 and Shin is almost 12 so quit calling us kids" Hajime told Mannen.

"He is right you know, you always hated it when Goh did it to you so why do you now do it to them?" Miyuki said as she came out of the kitchen holding a tray of cookies and _Mi-Chan's Famous Peach Tea._ "Dig in" she told them.

"Yay _Mi-Chan's Famous Peach Tea" _Goh and Kei said as they let themselves in the room. "Are we late for a party?" Goh asked.

"Don't you guys know how to knock? I am surprised at you Kei." She said shaking her finger "and no we were just having some tea and cookies." Miyuki told them "come in and have a seat"

"Sorry Mi-chan" Kei told her as he came over and kissed her on the hand "you know how uncouth Goh can be."

"Yes I do, but its okay I like it" Miyuki said as she winked at him.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Goh yelled

**_Thirty minutes later_**

"Well we have to go." Shin and Hajime told everyone "we have tickets for a movie" they said as they got up.

"I have to go to" Kei announced "I am afraid that I have avoided work for long enough."

"Shoot so do I" Mannen realized "BYE" he yelled as he grabbed some cookies and ran out the door.

"Bye guys I'll see you later." Goh said "I'll stay and help you clean up" Goh told Miyuki.

"Okay bye guys" she said as she hugged them and showed them out the door. "Thanks for staying to help" she told Goh.

"I didn't plan on staying here all night!" Goh told her as he led her out of the room.

* * *

**Authors Note: Reminder to all readers if you want more support the works reply!!!**


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear!

* * *

"Goh where are we going?" Miyuki asks him as he started to drag her out of her apartment complex

"We are going out on that date now." He told her

"What in the world are you thinking… I am covered in flour and I am in sweat clothes." Miyuki complained. " I look like crap" she said as she picked flour out of her hair.

"Oh yeah, you should go change and get ready for our said date." Goh told her "you want to look all pretty for me right" he said as he winked at her.

"Not for you, I just want to look my best incase I run into Prince Charming." Miyuki said as she walked into her room to find her pink sundress. "Where are those damn heels with the straps" she muttered to herself as she ran around her apartment tossing things around.

"Are you talking about these?" Goh asked as he held up a pair of black heels. "You know you should think about cleaning up a little in here"

"Whatever" Miyuki yelled as she grabbed her heels "where did you find these?" she asked as she sat down and situated them on her feet.

"Over there shoved behind the couch" Goh replied as he pointed over to her couch. "You know what are we gonna do?"

Miyuki looked over at Goh and raised her eyebrow "are you seriously asking me that?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to her room to grab her purse "You are the one taking me out tell me what we are going to do!"

"What you want me to decide…I don't know what you want to do" Goh complained.

"Then why do you want to date me if you can't figure me out?" Miyuki looked at Goh.

" Do I really need to tell you why I want to date you?" Goh asked "Let me tell you something Miyuki, you are confident, funny, sweet, caring and beautiful I just can't help it if I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I can't help but want to be with you."

Miyuki sat down "Why me? Why are you drawn to me, I don't think I deserve to have you say such nice things to me. To tell you the truth Goh because I think that you deserve to hear the truth, I have known for a while that you have liked me probably since before you realized what you felt."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Goh asked "You should have said something"

"Would it have made any difference?" Miyuki sighed " I have been talking with Kei about this for a long time he said that it was better to wait until you were ready to bring it up." She paused and stood up and walked to her bookshelf where she had a photo of her first day as a pretear, she picked it up and brought it over to him "I didn't want to mess up our friendship and I wasn't sure how I felt about you."

"I never knew that you put so much thought into this when you rejected me." Goh laughed. "You know I thought long and hard before I decided to ask you out, it wasn't easy for me to gather up the courage to ask you I was afraid you would say no, but when you said no I never lost hope. I had a feeling it would work out in the end."

Miyuki put down the picture and looked into his chestnut eyes " how did you know it would work out?" She stood up " I know where we can go now."

"Where are we going?" Goh asked very confused.

"Just follow me" Miyuki commanded as she walked out the door.

Kei sat at his desk and stared at a picture of a vacation that the Leafe Knights, Miyuki, Himeno and Takako last summer, Miyuki gave to him in a seashell frame "That was a lot of fun" he thought to himself. "Everybody thinks that I am so self centered but I am just not that person" he thought as he looked at what Miyuki called his mini-shrine to himself

_Flashback_

"_Kei-san why do you have so many pictures of yourself in your cubical?" Miyuki asked_

"_It makes me more focused, it is a constant reminder of why I do the work I do, for me." Kei answered._

"_That makes sense but you know that it gives the allure or narcissism." She laughed "if people got to know you like I have they would see your other side the nice and caring side."_

_End Flashback_

"She really does deserve to be the pretear" Kei whispered

Mannen peeked his head from around the corner and saw Kei looking at the picture, he remembered that trip like it was yesterday.

_Flashback Two Years ago_

"_Lets go on a mini-vacation to the beach" Miyuki yelled _

"_That sounds like a lot of fun" Shin and Hajime shrieked, "we have never gone to the beach"_

"_That does seem like a good idea, Miyuki has been working really hard on improving her skills as the pretear and we could all use some rest" Sasame suggested._

"_I love the idea Mi-nee-Chan" Himeno squealed as she hugged Miyuki "we should go shopping together for bathing suits"_

"_Sounds like fun Hi-nee-Chan" Miyuki squealed back._

"_They're always like this when it comes to shopping" Hayate said to Goh who looked very confused, "you should have seen them when they went dress shopping last spring, it was scary and funny at the same time."_

_LATER THAT DAY_

"_The sea air smells so go the breeze and sun is nice" Miyuki yawned as she stretched out and laid down on her beach towel showing off her new blue bikini._

"_Its wonderful Mi-nee-Chan" Himeno agreed as she laid down next to Miyuki displaying her matching pink bikini "I really needed this._

_Mannen stood on the beach in his swim trunks standing awkwardly trying to cover his stomach, "why did I grow into this body" he asked himself. This was the first time most of the leafe knight started to notice that he wasn't that strange kid anymore he was growing into his body long and lean. _

_Nobody noticed the change more than Kei. "When did he become so alluring, I can't take my eyes off of him" he thought to himself "I can't believe I'm feeling this way"_

"_Is anything wrong Kei" Goh asked as he watched Miyuki rub lotion on her body _

"_No" Kei said as he refocused "how about you?"_

"_Good" was all that a Goh could say._

_That was when they both realized that there was something more there._

_End Flashback_

Kei put the photo back on his desk and sighed "I cant believe its been two years now." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah it seems like it was just yesterday doesn't it. I am not a weird kid anymore." Mannen told Kei as he walked around the corner.

"No you aren't. How long were you standing there?" Kei asked as he looked at Mannen.

* * *

Authors Note: What will happen next? Please review if you like! Will promise to update soon.


End file.
